


Эскапада

by Hikigaeru



Category: Historical RPF, Mikhail Kuzmin - Fandom
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikigaeru/pseuds/Hikigaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сексуальное приключение Михаила Кузмина на "Башне".</p><p>Своего рода сиквел к дневниковой записи Кузмина от 23  августа 1907 г.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эскапада

_23 августа  
Поехали; фрейлен плакала, банки с вареньем разбились, было очень жарко и много багажу. Вот проехали мост, где мы гуляли, вот мост, где мы катались, вот озеро — все промчалось. Пьяные мужики, дети, кого-то высаживали. Я стоял все почти время в проходе с воспитанником ж <елезно>д<орожного> училища, похожим и на Бехли, и на Гришу Муравьева. Убежден, что грамотный и, будь посмелее и остановки менее часты, пригласил бы меня в уборную, на которую многозначительно и жадно смотрел.  
  
М.А. Кузмин, Дневник 1905-1907_  
  
**_N-ое сентября_**  
  
Встал поздно. После завтрака долго разбирал письма, нашел несколько прелюбопытных. Сходил в магазин за бумагой и конвертами, денег совершенно не осталось. Одна надежда, что пришлют завтра от издательства. Потом под сурдинку играл «Куранты», совсем некстати притащился Павлик, просидел у меня около получаса, просил пять рублей. Еле спровадил, и дворнику велел больше его не пускать.  
  
Вечером пешком пошел на «Башню» к Вяч. Ив. Там уже были Бакст, Сомов, милый Renouveau, Нурок, Брюсов. Разговор пошел об Анакреонте, об уранической(1) направленности его стихов. Горячились, спорили, пили превосходный мозельвейн. Городецкий привел премилого юношу, отрекомендованного им как начинающий поэт.С немалым изумлением я сразу же признал в нем того самого «железнодорожника» с которым ехали мы бок о бок в поезде, когда возвращались с дачи. Во взгляде его тоже мелькнуло узнавание, мы перемигнулись, точно заговорщики.  
  
Потом мой знакомец, зовут его Савва Терентьев, читал стихи (местами неплохие, что-то брюсовское, изящные образы, etc.), Нувель и Сомов хвалили, Гиперион ворчал, Диотима, аки жена-мироносица, примирительно улыбалась, я с удовольствием разглядывал его милое, несколько тапетистое(2) лицо и ладную, тонкую фигурку.  
Когда все уже изрядно опьянели, затеяли играть в жмурки, причем глаза завязали сразу троим, в их числе и мне. Натыкаясь друг на друга и на мебель, мы хаотично метались по комнате, пытаясь поймать остальных, те со смехом шарахались в разные стороны. Потом кто-то ухватил меня за руку, настойчиво потянув за собой, и я безропотно последовал за своим поводырем, точно Орфей за Эвридикой.  
  
В окружавшей меня непроницаемой темноте я услышал шорох закрываемой двери и частое шумное дыханье совсем рядом. Горячий язык скользнул к моему уху, губы куснули за мочку, спустились к шее, а ловкие пальцы в то же самое время сноровисто расстегнули на мне брюки и стянули до щиколоток вместе с бельем, выпуская пенис, давно in erectione, и принимаясь за дело столь умело, что долго продержаться было бы немыслимо.  
  
Сорвав шарф с глаз, обнаружил рядом с собой Савву, уже готового взять в рот. Проделал он это почти как профессионалист, возбудив до такой степени, что в минуту ejaculatio я проявил несдержанность и с силой ухватил его за волосы, заставляя брать еще глубже.  
  
Потом приводили себя в порядок, Савва со смущенным смехом просил у меня прощения за такую неожиданную эскападу, говорил, что я ему еще тогда, в поезде, понравился необычайно, но решиться он не мог из-за того, что было многолюдно. Признался, что уже года с два ходит по воскресеньям в Зоологический сад(3), потому что «любит это дело».  
  
Теперь с нетерпеньем жду следующей недели, условились с ним встретиться в Cafe Centrale(54).  
  
1 - уранический - гомосексуальный  
2 - тапетка - пассивный гомосексуал (жарг.)  
3 - Зоологический сад - популярное место у гомосексуалов Петербурга начала 20 века  
4 - Cafe Centrale - также популярное у гомосексуалов заведение в "Пассаже"


End file.
